00:02 AM
by tinkeubell
Summary: Baekhyun sangat ingin setidaknya satu kali dalam seumur hidupnya merasakan hal romantis seperti di film atau novel yang pernah ia baca. Tetapi seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol yang sangat tidak peka itu menghalanginya untuk mendapat keinginannya [ChanBaek/YAOI/Fluff]


Title : 00:02 AM

Genre : Romance, Fluff (gagal)

Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Fluff yang sangat gagal

.

.

.

.

Balkon, malam hari, langit gelap dengan taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip, dan secangkir coklat panas. Suasana yang sangat tepat bagi seorang pasangan menghabiskan malam bersama-sama.

Memang terdengar tidak begitu romantis karena tidak ada lilin atau semacamnya, tetapi tetap menjadi suatu hal yang sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya bersama orang yang kita sayang bukan?

Setidaknya begitulah yang saat ini sedang mereka— Baekhyun dan Chanyeol rasakan.

"Park Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang sedang di sampingnya kini.

"Hm?" Seseorang yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya menyaut dengan gumaman kecil, lalu mulai menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca novel atau film yang bergenre romantis?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan semangatnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Apa kau mengerti cerita-cerita dimana jika sang tokoh utama yang sedang berulang tahun, lalu orang yang paling ia sayangi mengucapkannya tepat pada jam 12 malam, dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya?" Chanyeol melirik sesaat pada Baekhyun.

Sampai saat ini, Chanyeol akhirnya paham mengapa Baekhyun mengangkat topik seperti ini dan memberikannya pertanyaan seputar hal-hal romantis.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir hal yang seperti itu sangat sangaatt romantis!"

Yap, besok, tepat pada tanggal 6 Mei, Baekhyun berulang tahun. Inilah alasan dibalik ia terus menanyakan hal-hal tentang cerita yang romantis. Baekhyun mencoba untuk memberi Chanyeol kode agar ia mau mengabulkan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika langsung mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan menjawab dengan seadanya, "Membuang waktu, untuk apa bangun di tengah malam atau terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun jika keesokannya masih ada waktu untuk mengucapkan"

Dugaan Chanyeol tepat. Baekhyun kesal. Pria dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu menggembungkan pipinya menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini. Akhirnya Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol cepat dan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di balkon. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya, jitakan Baekhyun yang sangat keras tadi meninggalkan rasa yang amat sangat sakit. Tetapi di sela ia meringis kesakitan, ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berulang kali mengecek handphone nya. Mungkin ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya? Jam di handphone nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:45, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan mengirimnya pesan ataupun telepon.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol. Tapi yah, kegengsiannya yang terlalu besar membuat Baekhyun menguburkan niatnya dalam-dalam.

Ia mulai merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Ia sangat ingin mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pertama dari Chanyeol, bukan orang lain.

Dari dulu, Baekhyun sangat menginginkan Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan romantis seperti pada film maupun novel yang pernah ia baca. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengabulkannya. Chanyeol beralasan bahwa semua itu hanya ada di film, dan terlalu berlebihan atau alay saat benar-benar dilakukan. Maka dari itu saat ini ia sangat berharap pada Chanyeol.

Tapi memang ekspektasi tidak selalu sama dengan realita. Saat ini sudah pukul 23:59 dan Chanyeol belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

Pukul 00:01. Baekhyun menyerah. Akhirnya ia melemparkan handphone nya ke arah belakang dan mulai menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

Ting

Baekhyun gelagapan saat mendengar tanda pesan masuk itu. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dengan cepat dan membuka pesan dengan penasaran sekaligus sangat senang.

Fr: Kyungsoo

Saengil Chukkae Baekhyun-aaaah~!

Baekhyun melemparkan bantalnya. Ia segera menekan nomor telepon Chanyeol dan menelponnya.

"Yeob.."

"YAH PARK CHANYEOL!"

"E..eh? Ada ap.."

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN HAH!?"

"Aku tidak me.."

"AH SUDAHLAH AKU KESAL!"

"Kau ini kenap.."

Piiipp

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai memasuki celah-celah kamar Baekhyun. Ia begitu malas untuk membuka matanya. Ia malas untuk memulai harinya gara-gara Chanyeol tadi malam.

Akhirnya ia menghidupkan ponselnya.

Pukul 08:00.

8 Pesan masuk.

Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal tadi malam. Bahkan saat ini pun ia masih merasa kesal. Tapi lama-kelamaan rasa kesalnya pudar dan terganti dengan senyum kecil.

00.02 Fr : Chan chan~

Hari ini tanggal 06!

Saengil Chukka Hamnida~ Saengil Chukka Hamnida~ Saranghaneun Baekhyunnie~ Saengil Chukka Hamnida~!^^

"Semua orang tau hari ini tanggal 06 dasar bodoh"

01:02 Fr : Chan chan~

Woaaaa sejak kapan Baekhyun kecilku yang imut, lucu, cantik, dan mungil ini sudah mulai dewasa? Umurmu bertambah, bahkan saat ini kau sudah 20 tahun! Tapi kapan tinggi badanmu ikut bertambah juga? Haha!

"Aku tidak mungil!"

02:02 Fr : Chan chan~

Tapi kenapa saat di telepon tadi kau tiba-tiba marah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi jika memang aku mempunyai salah, maafkan aku, oke?^^

"Kau memang sama sekali tidak pernah peka Park Chanyeol"

03:02 Fr : Chan chan~

Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, sama sekali tidak mau! Karena aku sangat sangaaaattt menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan? Hehe

Saat sedang terlalu asyik membaca pesan dari Chanyeol sekaligus bergumam tidak jelas, ponsel milik Baekhyun mulai bergetar kembali.

08:02 Fr : Chan chan~

Baekkie~ Apa kau masih belum bangun? Aku kesepian disini. Cepatlah keluar dari kamar uhm?

"Tunggu.. Disini? Disini dimana yang ia maksud?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Akhirnya dengan muka yang masih lusuh sehabis bangun tidur, juga dengan piyama yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar.

Entah sedih, senang, atau kesal yang Baekhyun rasakan saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

Langit-langit apartemen Baekhyun yang sebelumnya hanya bercat putih polos itu kini penuh dengan balon warna-warni yang menggantung. Ia melihat lurus ke arah sofanya. Ia menangkap pemandangan seorang laki laki dengan gaya rambut ditata kebelakang sedang duduk bersila sambil sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Chan.." Belum sempat memanggilnya, Chanyeol segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, hingga Baekhyun yang melihatnya dari jarak jauh pun merasa sangat gemas.

"Masih ingin marah denganku hm?" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Chanyeol dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Tapi kau keduluan Kyungsoo saat mengucapkannya! Kau mengucapkan jam 00:02, sedangkan Kyungsoo 00:01"

"Apa kau menyadarinya? Aku mengucapkannya 00:02, dan mengirim pesan kepadamu di menit ke 2" Baekhyun baru menyadarinya. Ia tidak begitu paham apakah ia memang sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, jika sengaja untuk apa?

"Kau tidak tau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kembali, lalu bertanya kenapa.

"Karena aku menyukai angka 2"

"Bodoh"

"Karena dalam alphabet huruf ke dua adalah B, Baekhyun. "

"Kau berkata jika apa yang aku ceritakan sangat berlebihan dan lebay, tapi kau malah lebih lebay dari apa yang aku bayangkan Chanyeol" Gumam Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol karena merasa malu..

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun agar ia dapat melihat secara keseluruhan wajah imut pacarnya itu. Jelas sekali bahwa pipi Baekhyun saat ini penuh dengan rona kemerahan.

Baekhyun yang menyadarinya akhirnya menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. "Jangan melihatku, aku tidak sempat mencuci wajah tadi"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Menurutnya, tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti ini merupakan hal terimut yang pernah ia lihat selain seekor anak anjing.

Chanyeol akhirnya meraih tangan Baekhyun agar tidak menutupi wajahnya terus-terusan. "Tidak apa-apa, bagaimanapun wajahmu tetap imut Baek" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

Rona di pipi Baekhyun bertambah lagi dan lagi. Hingga wajah Baekhyun saat ini sangat mirip seperti tomat.

"Berhentilah menggombal Chanyeol"

"Tapi kau senang kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang dapat melelehkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin merasa gemas, seakan ia ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. "Berhentilah membuatku gemas baekkie" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menerkam Baekhyun.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Review juseyoo~^^

a/n: jangan dipikirkan kalimat paling terakhir ya hehe


End file.
